


[podfic] Son Et Lumiere: A Story About Surrealism

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Son Et Lumiere: A Story About Surrealism</i> by <span></span><a href="http://maddys-slash.livejournal.com"><img/></a><a href="http://maddys-slash.livejournal.com"></a><b>caramel_maddy</b> read aloud.</p><p>Alternative Universe. Addicts in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Son Et Lumiere: A Story About Surrealism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenbells](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sevenbells).



  


**Duration:** 25mins  
 **Stream** :  
  
 **Download:[MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/other_fandoms/surreal.mp3) (right-click save as)  
**

**Author's Note:**

> This is an auction podfic for [](http://sevenbells.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://sevenbells.dreamwidth.org/)**sevenbells** , who generously donated during fandom-helps.


End file.
